


Howl of the wolf

by Nathamuel



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire cackled in the hearth and illuminated his room, enough light to see what he was doing and set the mood he needed to enjoy himself.<br/>~<br/>Vilkas takes advantage of his time alone in Jorrvaskr (until he isn't alone anymore).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl of the wolf

The furs were soft under Vilkas' back. They were from a wolf he had shot himself. A beautiful creature, if vicious and out for his blood. None of the wolves in Skyrim were nice, unlike their domesticated counterparts, but Vilkas wasn't here to think of dogs. 

Fire cackled in the hearth and illuminated his room, enough light to see what he was doing and set the mood he needed to enjoy himself.

His hand felt good slipping over the skin of his length, aided by oil and Vilkas tightened his grip around his cock and gasped, moving against his bed. The feeling of soft fur tickling against his bare skin only seemed to heighten his pleasure. 

He was alone and he thanked the gods that he was. His companions were out, hunting as werewolves and the puppies wouldn't dare to interrupt him at this time of night. And Kodlak was not a man of nightly conversations that could wait until the morning. Either way if someone were to walk in at this moment they would get an eyeful since he was bare, not a piece of fabric on his skin, and lying back on his bed with his legs slightly spread. 

It was warm. The fire in the hearth spread its heat all through his room. 

Vilkas bit his lip when he twisted his fingers roughly over the head of his cock. He was almost too sensitive. It bordered on discomfort, but only just. His hips moved of their own accord against the furs and into the pressure of his hand. 

The palm of his other hand, slick with oil as well, slid through the coarse hair on his chest, over the flat of his stomach and down past his hard cock to cup his balls. He let his mind wander.

Farkas had gone with the others on the hunt. A sharp stab of not unfamiliar shame twisted in his belly, for a moment overriding the heat in his loins, but not for long as he imagined someone being in his bed with him. It had been so long since he had the pleasure of rolling between the sheets with another person. Unbidden, he wondered how Farkas behaved in bed, not an altogether unfamiliar thought, if he was as brash and violent and sweet as he was around Vilkas and their friends, or if he transformed into a different man altogether. 

Vilkas wondered what that would feel like, having the broad shoulders of Farkas under his hands instead of the slender ones of the women he had slept with or the boys he had experimented with in his own youth. His hand slid up and down his length, broad palm covered in callouses. Farkas' hand would feel similar, he imagined, like the hands of the men he had fucked if they had shown an interest and if they had kindled his own. 

Not many caught his interest. 

Would Farkas let himself be fucked, let himself be pushed down against the bed or desk, unresisting or would he fight for dominance? Vilkas could see the later. He would be surprised at the former but maybe not too much. Farkas was stronger than Vilkas, a topic of everlasting rivalry between them. Would he use that strength and push Vilkas on his hands and knees and mount him like a bitch in heat? Thrust his cock into his ass as he held Vilkas in that position with his knees tucked under him or would he make him raise his ass as high as he could for his pleasure?

Would he place on of his big hands on the back of Vilkas head to push his face into the sheets as he pounded into him? Would he come inside of him and watch Vilkas' hole leak his come afterwards? He could clearly see it and Vilkas let out a moan at the image, louder than he had allowed himself to be for now. It sounded a lot like his brother's name and Vilkas swore, turning half onto his side to smother the next moan in his pillow. The hand he had on his sack slipped lower, teasing at his hole with an oiled finger, pushing in. 

When he heard the door open he jerked his head up, slid his fingers out … and stared at Farkas who stood in the doorframe with a befuddled look on his face.

"What is it, Farkas?" Vilkas snarled at him and watched how his gaze slid over his naked body and lingered on his groin where Vilkas still had his hand wrapped around his cock. His erection hadn't flagged at all instead he felt like he had become even harder under Farkas' scrutiny. Traitor. 

"I heard my name called." Farkas answered and a strange look settled over his face, intense and serious. 

Vilkas scoffed. "No one called your name, idiot. Go away."

"I didn't imagine it." Farkas said calmly and Vilkas eyes widened when Farkas closed the door and moved towards him, armor clinking and boots thudding against the floor with every heavy step.

"What are you doing? Farkas! Go to your own room or are you drunk?" Vilkas barked. 

"I'm not drunk, brother." he answered calmly, quietly, and Vilkas gaped, at a loss for words at once, when Farkas placed a knee on Vilkas' bed, beside one of Vilkas' feet. 

"What are you doing?" Vilkas hissed. He'd never been scared of Farkas and he wasn't now but he'd never seen this quiet and serious version of his brother, except in battle. Farkas crawled up Vilkas body, forcing him to lie back lest they touch and making him spread his legs to accommodate him. Farkas hovered over him on his hands and knees, not touching him, but staring at him with this intense look in his eyes that wouldn't leave.

Vilkas chest rose in an elated rhythm and belatedly he realized that he still had his hand wrapped around his cock and had not once thought to let go. He swallowed and stared up at Farkas, fully armored and with his sword still strapped to his back. The light from the fireplace played over the metal plates.

"Go on." Farkas rumbled, making Vilkas' breath hitch in his chest. For a moment he entertained punching Farkas in his face or swearing at him again. Instead he settled back more comfortably and began to move his hand over his cock again. He was already hard, cock in hand, and there was no need to stop now with Farkas hovering over him and looking like this was the best thing that was happening to him tonight. Vilkas palm was still oiled so it slid easily over his skin. 

Vilkas stared a challenge into Farkas' eyes, watching him watch him in turn, until Farkas' gaze slipped down his body to look at Vilkas' hand moving over his hardness between them, almost touching Farkas' stomach on every upstroke. 

"You did call my name. Did you think of me?" Farkas broke the silence, his breath was heavy, his pupils dilated. Vilkas was quiet at first, only their breath breaking the silence and Vilkas' occasional gasp. Farkas didn't seem to mind, happy to just watch him bring himself off. 

"Yes." Vilkas bit out after a while, going for the truth. A small, sick part of him wanted to see how his brother would react to the confession. "Yes, I thought of you." he repeated when Farkas glanced up at him. 

"I like that." Farkas said and there was so much heat in his eyes that Vilkas groaned aloud and pressed his head back into the pillow, squeezing his eyes shut. 

"What did you imagine?" Farkas asked and watched almost hungrily as Vilkas other hand joined the one on his groin and slid lower, going back to what he had started. 

Vilkas shook his head when one of his fingers slid deep inside of him. His thoughts were his own; the images that had made him moan not something he wanted to share. When his finger brushed over that place in his ass, his back arched. His hips lifted and the hand on his cock brushed against Farkas' stomach on the upstroke, leaving a smear of oil on his armor.

Farkas hummed at Vilkas' silence, watching transfixed how Vilkas hand moved between his thighs.

"Did you think of me fucking you?" He mused and Vilkas choked on a moan. There was no mocking on Farkas' face, only honest curiosity and desire.

"Did you think of my cock pushing into you as your finger is?" He asked and leaned on elbows, bringing him closer to Vilkas' face but he didn't look at him. Instead he tilted his head so he was looking between their bodies. Vilkas' hand brushed back and forth over Farkas' stomach now as he pumped his cock. 

"Do you want us to do this for real sometime?" Farkas asked and with a shocked cry Vilkas spilled over his stomach, eyes wide and staring at the top of his brother's head. 

Vilkas panted, heart racing and he shuddered when Farkas' palm touched his chest and slid down the sweaty skin and swiped one of his fingers through the come on his stomach. Vilkas' stared dumbfounded and still stupid from his orgasm as Farkas put his fingers in his mouth, tasting him. 

"You're crazy, Farkas." Vilkas said, the usual bite slipping back into his voice and Farkas grinned at him in clear amusement.

"I'm not the one who touched himself, brother." He said and climbed from the bed. Vilkas reached for the cloth lying on the cabinet beside his bed and wiped himself down. When he looked back at Farkas he was naked, and hard, armor lying on the floor and sword leaning against the wall. 

The mattress dipped with Farkas' weight and Vilkas flailed a little when he was almost pushed to the floor by Farkas' bulk.

"What are you doing?" Vilkas barked and shoved at his brother but to no avail. He would have never thought that he would be the one to get looked at like he was stupid, and by his brother no less.

"What does it look like, Vilkas?" Farkas growled and caught Vilkas around the waist, tucking him against his front and resting his head on Vilkas shoulder from behind. His fingers played idly with the hair on Vilkas chest. It was distracting.

"Why are you cuddling with me, Farkas?" Vilkas growled back and tried to break free of Farkas grip but froze when he felt Farkas hardness press against the top of his ass, so close to his opening that was still oil slick. If he wanted to Farkas could push right in. Vilkas breath grew heavy again.

"I'm cuddling with you so we can sleep." Farkas said and nuzzled Vilkas' neck, moaning when Vilkas moved against his groin experimentally. 

"We could do something else before we sleep." Vilkas whispered, cock growing hard again and feeling his brother's heart start to race. Without waiting for Farkas' answer Vilkas reached for the oil and slicked his hand, reaching back between them and putting his hand on Farkas' hardness. Feeling his brother's cock was strange, soft under his hand and with a thick vein leading up one side of it. It was not unlike his own cock. Farkas moaned against his ear and gripped his waist, fingers digging into the flesh.

"Do you mean it?" He murmured softly and careful, like he was preparing himself to be punched at any moment as Vilkas changed his mind. 

In answer Vilkas angled the cock in his hand up and pressed back, opening around the length and letting him sink into his ass. Farkas' choked moan sounded beautiful in his ears.

Vilkas hissed when Farkas' hips jerked forward, burying him in as far as he would go. 

For a moment they were still and silent before Vilkas squeezed the waist behind him and made Farkas pull out a few inches and push back in. The fit was tight but Vilkas breathed through the burn, one finger not quite enough to prepare him for his brother's girth, but soon he loosened further. 

"Vilkas?" Farkas whined when Vilkas disengaged, moaning when he saw him move to his hands and knees and shoot a challenging look at him. 

"Do it." Vilkas growled and Farkas scrambled to his knees, placing both of his hands on Vilkas' waist and pushing back into his hole, spearing him on his cock again. 

"Is this what you imagined?" Farkas rumbled against his neck and pushed his face down against the fur. The only answer Vilkas felt capable to give was a moan as the new position let Farkas' cock slide even deeper into him. Not even his boldest imaginations could live up to the feel of Farkas' girth fucking into him, the fur against his cheek and knees, Farkas' hands holding onto his waist. His cock hung hard between his legs and he couldn't help the cry that escaped him when Farkas wrapped his fingers around him and started to pump him in time of his thrusts.

To Vilkas' amusement Farkas growled like a wolf as he came, spilling into his ass, keeping up the rhythm even though he must have been too sensitive until Vilkas was pushed over the edge as well. 

Afterwards Farkas guided them both back onto their sides, tucking them together and sliding out, nuzzling Vilkas' neck even as he protested sleepily.

"Goodnight, brother." Farkas said.


End file.
